Não julgueis para que não sejais julgados
by Pandora Lynn
Summary: Fic pro aniversário do Sagueeenha! XD A Deusa Nike encarna e tem de ser guiada pelos Cavaleiros mais experientes, mas o Santo de Gêmeos se divide entre o dever e a própria humanidade.
1. Chapter 1

Medo... medo, não; receio... um receio imenso de ter de lidar com a Vida novamente. Com seus sentimentos, seus pensamentos, suas dores, suas eternas e perenes dores. Um Santo de Atena, acostumado com as privações e a morte iminente, lida muito melhor com a ausência de pensamento, a paz Eterna, o Nada, onde se mergulha e acaba todo o sofrimento. A Vida era a Dor. A pior Dor com a qual ele poderia lidar. A Dor de refletir sobre seus pecados e ver que nunca conseguiria perdoar-se.

Mas era necessário. Se precisavam de si no Mundo dos Vivos, ele voltaria e exerceria a função designada.

"Saga... se você quiser, pode escolher entre o Sono Eterno e a ressurreição. Não vou obrigá-lo a retornar."

Se fosse uma escolha pessoal, ele permaneceria dormindo, descansando a consciência tão magoada e repisada em vida. Todavia, o dever o chamava e sua alma já não era mais sua há muito.

"Eu vou retornar e cumprir o que me resta.", respondeu ele, Saga de Gêmeos, do alto de sua grandeza de espírito e bondade. 

-x-

O clima estava quente, e a cozinha atarefada. Seria o dia de receber uma visita inesperada. Marin, a Amazona de Águia, estava coordenando tudo, desde os criados até a condição psicológica da jovem para quem era dada aquela festa. Foram convidados diversos membros da confraria dos Santos de Atena, mas todos se portariam como se aquela ocasião fosse apenas uma confraternização informal.

O nome dela era Sianne, moradora da vila de Rodório, pertencente a uma linhagem humilde. Os reis e opulentos não servem usualmente para divindades... a não ser que abneguem sua noção estritamente material, para que suas almas possam despertar o plenamente espiritual. Os pobres têm uma mente melhor preparada para esse tipo de função...

Sianne, a virgem de 17 anos, era suspeita de ser a nova reencarnação de Nike, a Deusa da Vitória, obraço direito de Atena. Caberia aos mais experientes do Santuário saberem identificar nela as características da divindade auxiliadora. Porém, como ela não sabia da sua possível vocação, a "vistoria" seria camuflada pela festa.

Marin, sendo amazona experiente, foi escolhida para aproximar-se da moça e ir aos poucos ganhando sua confiança. Quando convidou a simplória menina para nada menos que uma festa em pleno Santuário de Atena, o proibido e impenetrável Santuário de Atena, fez com que ela se sobressaltasse:

- O que farei eu, uma mera aldeã, no meio de valorosos guerreiros? Ainda acho muito por ter a sua amizade, senhora Marin.

- Não me chame de senhora. Não temos sequer tanta diferença de idade assim. E quanto ao nível dos Cavaleiros, não se preocupe. Os grandes homens sabem que a nobreza do coração, e não a dos bens materiais ou do status, é a que importa. Alguns defensores de Atena no passado deixaram-se levar pela soberba, mas isso apenas causou-lhes a própria ruína. Venha, eles saberão apreciá-la.

Um tanto receosa, Sianne foi apenas com a condição de poder ajudar nos preparativos da festa com os criados, pois temia que, ao ir como convidada, pudesse sentir-se como um "peixe fora d'água". Marin concordou, já que o necessário, ou seja, a presença dela para a avaliação, seria cumprido.

Acompanhando Sianne bem há cerca de dois ou três anos, a Amazona de Águia acreditava estar fazendo um trabalho razoável. Os moradores da vila acostumaram-se com a vinda dos Guardiães da Deusa da Justiça, e portanto a presença freqüente de Marin na casa da jovem não lhes era estranha. A amazona ia, pois, quase todos os dias explicar cada vez mais um pouco da história dos Cavaleiros. Fingia estar ali só para passar o tempo, já que o Santuário encontrava-se em relativa paz, mas na verdade estava cumprindo seu dever.

Pois bem, o dia chegara, e Marin estava ocupada com os preparativos da ocasião. Já trouxera de antemão a candidata a deusa, e ela não parava de trabalhar junto com os servos e criados, apesar dos apelos de Marin para que se sentasse e deixasse o restante dos serviçais trabalhar sozinhos.

O início do evento estava marcado para as quatro da tarde, e ninguém esperava a chegada de algum convidado ainda, quando Marin, dirigindo-se para o salão principal da cerimônia, sobressaltou-se com a presença de uma pessoa na entrada do recinto.

A defensiva era clara nos brilhantes olhos castanhos da guerreira, os quais já não necessitavam mais da cobertura da Máscara das Amazonas. Mas tentou conter-se e tratar bem o homem que estava à sua frente.

- Seja bem-vindo, senhor - ela saudou ao presente com uma reverência. 

- Não é preciso reverenciar-me, Marin. Atualmente, nada sou além de mais um dentre os Santos da Deusa Atena. Talvez menos...

A jovem amazona olhou diretamente nos olhos do homem que a encarava, mas não viu nada além de benevolência e humildade. Pensava que ele talvez estivesse tendo um rompante de falsa modéstia para enganá-la, mas a sua compreensão, tão aguda quanto a da águia que dá nome à sua constelação protetora, não captava nele sinal algum de vilania.

- Queira por favor sentar-se - a ruiva indicou-lhe um lugar privilegiado. Apesar de estar vestido de maneira simples, aquele guerreiro ainda tinha a voz que um dia fora do Grande Mestre. Além, claro, de possuir uma distinção natural, um porte de espírito grandioso e quase divino.

A própria Amazona colocou frutas e iguarias à disposição dele, apesar de esse ser o papel dos criados. Mas ele rejeitou todos, como se não tivesse fomer ou a mínima vontade de comer que fosse.

- Não vai indagar nada a meu respeito? - perguntou ele ao fim de algum tempo.

- Por que tomaria eu essa liberdade?

- Não é sempre que uma pessoa, mesmo um Cavaleiro, volta dos mortos.

- Algum deus com certeza o trouxe de volta à vida. Não vou duvidar da boz vontade das divindades.

- Foi a própria Atena quem me deu o dom da vida novamente. Minha finalidade na Terra será guiar a donzela que guarda o espírito da deusa Nike em seu interior.

Ele dirigia-se como a alguém a quem devesse satisfações. Desejava deixar tudo em pratos limpos a todos.

- A moça que supostamente é a deusa encontra-se presente. O senhor deseja vê-la?

- Se ela assim desejar...

A mestra de Seiya foi buscar Sianne. A seriedade e o tom impessoal do primeiro convidado que recebia incomodavam Marin, apesar de ela também ser conhecida como uma pessoa séria. Mas ele ostentava os modos de uma pessoa que passou muito tempo sem ter algum contato com as pessoas a seu redor. A amazona sabia que isso traía o passado do senhor ali presente, e que aquela formalidade toda não era sem fundamento.

- Sianne, há aí uma pessoa a quem quero que conheça.

A aldeã, que estava ocupada com o arranjo das bebidas, estranhou o fato de alguém ter chegado tão cedo.

- Marin, eu sequer arrumei os cabelos...

- Não há problema. Os grandes homens, como eu disse a você, apreciam a riqueza interior, e o que está aqui presente é um dos maiores guerreiros que já tivemos. Venha, ele com certeza não se interessará por seus cabelos.

A moça foi, junto de Marin, ainda um pouco receosa. Tinha medo de ser rejeitada ou considerada reles, mas se apoiaria em sua amiga. Quando viu o homem presente, sentiu-se ainda mais vexada.

Ele possuía cabelos longos, mais longos que os da maioria das mulheres que conhecia. Eles caíam soltos até quase a altura de seus joelhos. Uma mecha deles estava em suas mãos, como se ele precisasse segurar-se em algo, apesar de seus dedos serem visivelmente fortes.

Ele era alto; mesmo sentado, olhava quase diretamente nos olhos da garota, a qual não devia medir mais de 160 centímetros. Os olhos, de um azul profundo, revelavam uma sabedoria e maturidade que contradiziam a aparência jovem. Seu rosto era nobre e bem feito, de uma cor pálida a qual não parecia pertencer a alguém nascido no Mediterrâneo. Ele vestia uma roupa comum: uma túnica de mangas longas, calças escuras e uma sandália típica dos nativos de classe média do local, mas a energia dele, além de seu porte imponente, seus ombros largos e seu perfil esguio porém resistente, davam a impressão de ele ser uma pessoa muito importante, um filho de reis ou alguém destinado a ser grande. A grandeza e a magnificência, aliás, faziam parte de si como a luz é parte integrante das estrelas.

Tal energia, porém, emanava mansamente de si, e o caráter benévolo de seu espírito era lido claramente na expressão bela de seus olhos. Toda aquela força, que sem dúvida se impunha no ambiente ao redor dele, tinha característica acolhedora, como se servisse para proteger e curar, única e somente. "Deve ser assim que um Anjo nos céus olha por seus designados...", Sianne pensou.

Quase involuntariamente, a aldeã fez uma reverência a ele. O homem balançou a cabeça, contrariado:

- Não adore aos homens. Apenas Deus merece tal privilégio.

- Sim, mas... - a moça tentou olhar diretamente nos olhos do guerreiro, porém eles eram tão penetrantes, que pareciam desnudar toda a sua alma. Não suportando a intensidade daquele olhar vítreo, tão poderoso quanto o de uma esfinge, ela desviou o rosto para o chão, passando a enrubescer de vergonha em seguida.

Marin, percebendo o constrangimento da jovem, puxou duas cadeiras: uma para a amiga e outra para si. Sianne sentou-se, quase se encolhendo perante a imponência do senhor que estava diante de si.

- Coma alguma coisa - disse Marin à sua amiga.

- Preciso... terminar de arranjr as coisas...

- Isso é função dos criados.

- Mas estou aqui para isso! 

O guerreiro saiu um pouco de sua impassividade, quase sobressaltado.

- Ela está aqui na condição de serva? - indagou ele à amazona de Prata.

- Não. É o costume do trabalho, o qual ela não consegue deixar. Mas agora descansará. A propósito, deixe-me apresentar-lhe a donzela: chama-se Sianne, nascida na Vila de Rodório.

- Vila de Rodório... - o homem repetiu, como se invocasse daí alguma lembrança perdida.

- Eu terminarei de dar ordens aos servos, para que tragam tudo o mais rápido possível - continuou Marin - Deixarei-os um pouco, mas volto em breve. Com licença.

A Amazona de Águia não queria deixar a jovem sozinha com _aquele_ homem, mas não devia desconfiar de um Cavaleiro de Atena regenerado. Aliás, tudo indicava que, no passado, ele não fora nada além de uma vítima, como todos os outros. Era seu dever, portanto, dar-lhe um voto de confiança. 

_Continua! xD_


	2. Chapter 2

Assim que se viu sozinha com o guerreiro, Sianne sentiu-se ainda mais intimidada. Olhou rapidamente para o conviva, e viu que ele tinha o semblante perdido no horizonte. Na direção das Doze Casas do Zodíaco...

- Quantos anos tem, Sianne? - ele perguntou, ainda com o olhar desviado da sala.

- Dezessete... - a voz da moça mal passava de um sussurro.

- Dezessete anos, não? Quando tudo aconteceu... você tinha apenas sete.

- Tudo? Refere-se à Batalha das Doze Casas, senhor?

- Sim. Lembra-se? 

- Lembro. Quando revelaram que o Grande Mestre era um impostor, mal acreditei...

O homem pareceu sair de sua impassividade novamente, voltando a fitar a jovem nos olhos. Ela, ainda não podendo sustentar-lhe o olhar, abaixou a cabeça. 

- Chegou a ver o Grande Mestre, Sianne?

- Sim. Uma vez, meu avôzinho estava morrendo. Tinha muito medo da morte, e eu, ainda criança, também tinha. Não queria que vovô sofresse. Então, de repente, o Mestre apareceu em casa, junto com um de seus criados. Ele não era como as pessoas ricas, as quais pareciam ter permanente repulsa dos pobres. Ele pegou na mão de meu avô, como se fosse um velho conhecido seu... e desmistificou o medo da morte. Disse que ela é o descanso ao lado de Deus... que Deus jamais puniria um de seus filhos. E uma paz imensa, tão grande que mal cabia dentro de nós, irradiou daquele homem divino, e tornou o passamento de meu avôzinho um momento tranqüilo. Nunca me esqueci desse dia... foi uma pena saber da natureza maligna do Mestre quando a Batalha das Doze Casas terminou e os rumores começaram a se espalhar. Ainda me pergunto como uma pessoa tão boa possa ter sucumbido ao mal daquela maneira...

A jovem espantou-se com o tanto que falara àquele estranho; logo ela, que não era de falar muito. Reparou logo em seguida que ele tinha um aspecto bastante confiável, além da visível bondade. Seu receio por ele parecia começar a diminuir. Repentinamente, ele parecia a si como o Mestre fora a seu avôzinho no momento da morte.

Um sorriso esmaecido desenhou-se no rosto misterioso do guerreiro ali presente, e a aldeã constatou, um tanto consternada, que ele não conseguia sorrir sem demonstrar tristeza, como se uma cadeia invisível o impedisse de alegrar-se livremente.

O vento quente da tarde soprou e balançou levemente as madeixas dourado-escuras do Cavaleiro, que ainda sorria tristemente para o nada, perdido em seus pensamentos, sua Dor. Sianne lembrou-se dos cabelos do Grande Mestre no dia em que ele visitou sua casa. Ele andava apenas com os cabelos e as mãos descobertos quando estava nas ruas. Por alguma tradição que ela desconhecia, o Mestre deveria permanecer sempre incógnito aos demais.

As mãos... as mãos do Mestre eram esguias e fortes como as daquele homem. Os cabelos dele também eram bastante longos, daquele tom fulvo. No entanto, a energia... a energia de paz do Mestre não era a mesma que a daquele homem. O senhor diante de si tinha o espírito melancólico. Se não sentisse a força de seu cosmo primordial, Sianne poderia dizer que aquilo era quase uma impressão de desamparo.

Marin voltava e já sentia o ambiente mais descontraído. Sentou-se ao lado de Sianne e observou o semblante do homem que lá estava. Era tão distante e diferia tanto do da maioria dos demais seres humanos, que soube em parte do porquê de, no passado, compararem-no a um deus.

Lembrou-se perfeitamente do dia em que chegara ao Santuário. Foragida, Marin procurava por seu irmão perdido, e não passava de uma criança assustada perante todo aquele universo estranho. Ela não falava grego, e tampouco os guardas locais conheceriam seu idioma. Ela sentia que a expulsariam ou a matariam rapidamente, quando viu uma figura imponente chegar. Envergando uma túnica branca e longa, a qual apenas lhe deixava as mãos descobertas, ele tinha o rosto totalmente oculto por um elmo dourado que usava. Era o Grande Mestre, a pessoa de maior posição no Santuário de Atena. Assim que se aproximou, os guardas curvaram-se perante ele. A menina permaneceu de pé, sem saber o que fazer ou como agir. 

Dirigindo aos soldados algumas palavras que ela não entendeu, o sacerdote em seguida falou algo a ela que parecia inglês. Lembrando um pouco das aulas que recebia no colégio, a pequena ruiva tentou dizer, no pouco que sabia do idioma, daonde vinha e quem procurava. Repentinamente, o Mestre passou a falar na língua nativa da menina. Após indagar diversas coisas, tais como o nome do irmão dela, quantos anos ele teria, sua aparência física, respondeu:

- Não me consta que alguém com as características de seu irmão tenha chegado aqui ultimamente. Todavia, como você adentrou o recinto sagrado, terá de permanecer aqui até tornar-se uma amazona.

A menina sobressaltou-se:

- Senhor... excelência... eu não tenho dom para a guerra.

- Ou isso, ou a morte. 

Uma pontada de medo feriu o coração da estrangeira. Como sentindo isso, o sacerdote completou:

- A escolha não é minha. Desde tempos imemoriáveis aqueles que pisam no Santuário de Atena devem sair dele como valorosos guerreiros dela, ou mortos.

- Não há... excelência... não há alguma vaga de criada ou coisa parecida?

- No momento não. Escolha: ou a morte, ou o treinamento.

Marin engoliu em seco. Claro que não queria morrer, mas a perspectiva de guerreira a assustava. Subitamente, a figura distinta a sua frente tomou seu queixo com delicadeza, e fez com que ela olhasse em direção aos olhos ele, os quais estavam escondidos pelos paramentos.

- Acredita em Destino, jovem estrangeira?

A voz dele era firme, porém calma e de certa maneira doce. Marin sentia-se envolvida por ela quase como se fosse por um acalanto.

- Não sei... senhor.

- Eu, como homem religioso, acredito que, se você veio de tão longe para cá, não foi por acaso. Deus não nos prova por mais do que possamos suportar. Seu caminho como Sagrada Guardiã de Atena será duro, mas não impossível. _Nada_ é impossível para os de pura vontade, e eu sinto que há bem mais em você do que a sua meninice consegue mostrar. 

Marin sentiu-se subitamente segura. A voz dele continha um verdadeiro encorajamento para si.

- A decisão é sua, jovem forasteira. O que escolhe?

- Viverei, senhor. Submeterei-me ao treinamento.

O Grande Mestre sorriu por debaixo dos paramentos, e a ruiva sentiu. Com um gesto, o sacerdote liberou os guardas e guiou, ele mesmo, a menina pela mão até o acampamento das mulheres. 

- Como se chama, garota?

- Marin, excelência.

- Saiba, Marin, que ser uma amazona é muito mais do que aprender a lutar. É ter noção de que Atena é mais importante do que sua própria vida ou interesses pessoais. Caso esteja interessada em subir de status com isso, esqueça: sua vida agora é apenas da deusa. Entendeu bem?

- Sim - respondeu ela sobre o pouco que podia depreender das palavras do sacerdote. Mas não se importava com o significado delas; apenas com a presença agradável dele. Ela lembrava do seu pai ao estar com ele... a força das mãos do Grande Mestre pareciam ao mesmo tempo ampará-la e protegê-la do mundo hostil.

Atualmente, Marin era uma mulher de 26 anos de idade. Durante o treinamento, jamais esquecera do amor divino que representava o Grande Mestre. Uma pessoa tão alta, tão grandiosa, e ao mesmo tempo tão atenciosa com os de menor sorte. Permaneceu muito tempo sem vê-lo, e depois não o viu muitas vezes no decorrer dos anos. Aquela impressão de bondade da parte do sacerdote apenas passaria quando os atos hediondos dele começassem a vir a tona. A própria Amazona de Águia resolveu colocar-se a par deles e investigar o que havia, e como aquele homem tão puro poderia ter passado a uma maldade tão grande. Chegou mesmo a desconfiar que havia não apenas um, mas dois Grandes Mestres, tão díspares eram as atitudes dele.

No final tudo foi descoberto. O Grande Mestre na verdade fora assassinado pelo Cavaleiro de Gêmeos... o qual tomava agora seu lugar. Mas não era apenas isso: Saga era conhecido como um homem extremamente bom antes dos crimes que cometera. Chegou-se à conclusão de que havia duas pessoas dentro dele, uma o ápice da bondade e outra a maldade pura. Para que se chegasse a esse veredicto, o relato de Seiya ao encontrá-lo no final da Batalha das Doze Casas foi primordial. Num segundo parecia piedoso, noutro um possesso cheio de violência. De certa maneira, Marin havia acertado quanto a serem dois Grandes Mestres.

Apenas uma vez a amazona de Águia vira o rosto dele: na hora de sua morte, junto com os demais remanescentes da Batalha Santa. Ele era ainda jovem, belo como poucos, e quando desferiu um golpe contra si mesmo a fim de matar-se e acabar com o reinado de crueldade que alguma parte de si havia instaurado, a expressão de seu rosto mudou completamente. Tornou-se um anjo, o olhar puro mostrando que era incapaz de fazer algum mal. Atena não gostaria que ele morresse, pois sabia que sua boa essência, sua _verdadeira_ essência, era completamente inocente. Mas ele se sacrificou, e morreu.

Agora Marin contemplava sua face novamente, dessa vez com mais exatidão. E de repente começou a se perguntar: quem era aquele homem? Ela chegara quando ele já estava no poder de comandar o Santuário, mas sequer Cavaleiros de tempos anteriores sabiam quem era Saga precisamente. A essência encerrada nesse nome era algo bastante estranho e desconhecido aos demais. Aioria, um grande amigo de Marin, dizia que ainda era criança quando Saga repentinamente desapareceu. Ele lembrava que o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos era uma pessoa considerada divina, muito visto pelos locais mais pobres e necessitados. Fora isso, ninguém sabia da vida pessoal de Saga, nem como era sua verdadeira personalidade. Sua intimidade e seu real caráter não eram do conhecimento de pessoa alguma.

A ruiva pensou, então, que tal resignação da parte dele dava-se por tantos anos incógnito, principalmente pelos treze durante os quais escondeu sua identidade. Ele nada mais fora do que uma entidade, um título sem rosto. A amazona parou e pensou. Era melhor que Sianne não soubesse quem era o homem à sua frente, pois ela sabia da história do último Grande Mestre, e poderia se assustar.

- Por que apareceu tão cedo, senhor? - indagou Marin a Saga.

- Eu não sei que horas são, precisamente. Ainda não. Pelo que lembro da noção de tempo, deve fazer cerca de uma hora desde quando fui ressuscitado. Não me disseram nada. Atena apenas me indicou este local, e eu vim.

- O-o senhor foi... ressuscitado? - Sianne perguntou, um tanto quanto assustada.

- Passei dez anos morto - Saga virou-se lugubremente para a garota e seu olhar melancólico pareceu-lhe ainda mais insuportável. Agora ela entendia o porquê de ele ser mais pálido do que a maioria dos nascidos no Mediterrâneo.

- S-senhor...

- Não se assuste, Sianne. - interpelou Marin - Para os deuses, nada é impossível. Portanto, não é incomum uma pessoa receber a graça de voltar a viver.

- Não engane a moça, Marin. Muito poucos são os que voltam à vida, mesmo que para as divindades não seja difícil realizá-lo. Pois a Morte nada mais é do que transição; significa que a missão do ser vivente, nesta terra, acabou. O fato de eu ter voltado indica a rara ocorrência de que uma alma não cumpriu totalmente seu destino aqui antes de morrer.

O Cavaleiro de Ouro fitou seu olhar primeiro em Marin, depois em Sianne. A aldeã ainda parecia estar assustada.

- Eu... sempre tive... sonhos ruins com os mortos – disse a menina - E a experiência de ter alguém que já morreu a meu lado não é das mais tranqüilas. No entanto... sempre pensei que os espíritos voltassem sob formas aterrorizantes, e... o senhor é bem diferente de qualquer uma delas.

Ele olhou com uma certa melancolia para a moça. 

- São apenas mitos. As pessoas que morrem, caso retornem, não vêm para assombrar ou fazer o mal. Apenas para cumprirem seus papéis incompletos.

A moça mal podia acreditar. Era fantástico para si contemplar alguém que um dia já morrera. No entanto, o olhar do homem traía algo: sua alma, ao contrário de seu corpo, ainda não voltara à vida.

_Continua..._


	3. Chapter 3

Saga POV

Então é assim a Vida.

Eu havia quase esquecido de como ela era. O fluxo de pensamentos... o rosto das pessoas... aliás, eu nunca soube o que é uma conversa informal antes. Aos sete anos fiquei órfão; então entrei no Santuário. Os treinos eram tantos, e tão duros, que quase não havia tempo para pensar em outras coisas. Após minha "posse" como Grande Mestre, então... é quase engraçado deparar-me com o que um dia fui. Pensar que há dez anos atrás ver meu rosto era sentença de morte garantida e atualmente já não significa mais nada. Terei de me acostumar com meu claustro de imagem.

Dez anos se passaram. Marin, apesar de ter sido apenas uma menina de dezesseis anos, foi uma excelente guerreira, sem dúvida. Hoje é uma mulher, e tenho certeza de que a experiência a melhorou ainda mais. De todas as crianças que passaram por minha gestão, Marin é a de quem eu lembro mais. Precisamente porque ela procurava por seu irmão...

Quando Marin veio ao Santuário, ainda menina, eu já havia perdido meu irmão há oito anos. E assim que soube do dilema da estrangeira, me compadeci dela. Até hoje não sei se ela o reencontrou, mas... eu espero que sim...

E eu, após cerca de vinte e três anos sem vê-lo, constato que a dor ainda não foi embora. Aliás, eu o vi sim... na Batalha contra Hades, mas foi tão rapidamente... sequer pude dirigir um olhar mais demorado a si.

Observo as jovens, perplexo após constatar o efeito que dez anos tiveram sobre elas. Eram crianças... apenas crianças, e hoje moças. Eu não envelheci por conta da morte, mas elas cresceram. Mesmo assim, têm um respeito desmedido por mim. Quase um temor. Até mesmo a mais nova, a qual não sabe quem eu sou.

- Senhor, deseja alguma coisa a mais? - oferece-me a ruiva.

Apenas meneio a cabeça negativamente. Não quero coisa alguma. Coisa alguma... sou um intruso em meio à geração mais jovem do Santuário... um traidor que suplica silenciosamente por perdão imerecido.

Subitamente, o Cavaleiro de Pégasus aparece. Cumprimenta sua mestra com entusiasmo, trazendo consigo um violão, pois esta ocasião é uma festa afinal. Em seguida troca algumas palavras com a aldeã, após apresentar-se. Assim que percebe minha presença, assusta-se. Por eu estar morto, e por eu ser quem sou.

- Saga... você... está de volta.

Marin faz uma expressão angustiosa. Ela sabe que a garota terá uma reação adversa ao saber minha real identidade. E ela, de fato, se antes demonstrava receio, agora mostra-se pálida.

- O... senhor é o... é aquele que foi... o Grande Mestre?

Não tenho outra escolha senão assentir, e é o que faço. A moça tenta disfarçar o constrangimento, mas não consegue: ele é evidente a todos nós. Seiya vem até mim e me cumprimenta cordialmente, já que seu choque inicial se foi. Sorrio, da maneira mais animada que posso, mas sinto que mesmo assim o sorriso sai esmaecido.

Ainda em silêncio, Seiya senta-se ao lado de sua antiga mestra. Para quebrar o clima de tensão, ele diz:

- Pôxa, não chegou ninguém ainda? Depois o atrasado sou eu!

Tenta rir sozinho, mas Marin não ri. Sianne não ri. Eu não rio, pois é uma habilidade a qual perdi há tempos. Sinto que por isso estou estragando a ocasião. Devo parecer formal demais.

- Pedirei aos servos para trazerem mais comida e bebida - declara Marin, levantando-se e indo pra a cozinha.

- E eu, que pensava nunca poder ver o rosto da minha mestra! - diz Seiya, tentando arrumar assunto com Sianne. Ela, aproveitando o ensejo do rapaz, "refugia-se" nele e na conversa que logo se forma, deixando-me só outra vez.

Não sei se assim é melhor, pois não lembro mais como levar uma conversa longa com alguém. Assim como... assim como ele também não sabia mais.

-x-

Flashback - 23 anos antes

-x-

- Saga, o que houve consigo para demorar-se tanto?

- Fui à vila comprar algumas frutas e legumes.

- Por que não mandou os servos?

- Porque gosto de ter contato com as pessoas, não colocar "intermediários" entre mim e elas. O quitandeiro vale tanto quanto eu.

- Saga, Saga... não sabe seu real valor! Deveria esnobar por aí, como fazem outros Cavaleiros de elite!

- Jamais. Eu, como guerreiro, sou mais servo do que senhor.

- Tolice... tolice, meu caro irmão. Deveria ser como os outros...

- Será que você não quer privar-me de algo que você mesmo não pode fazer?

- Privá-lo? Do grande incômodo que é lidar com aquela gente de baixa sorte? Até parece que eu almejo fazer isso!

- Você jamais sai às ruas, a não ser quando tem de fingir ser eu. Nunca pode ser a si mesmo, desempenhar sua própria personalidade... vai me dizer que não gostaria de ir à feira e clamar a todos: "Eu sou Kanon de Gêmeos, o irmão de Saga, e não ele mesmo"?

- De certa maneira eu sou você. O mesmo rosto, as mesmas proporções, até mesmo a função de vida é similar. Já me acostumei a ser um segundo Saga, e não poder revelar-me. Isso não me incomoda.

-x-

Fim do flashback

-x-

Em seu rosto, o sorriso malicioso não deixava dúvidas... meu irmão não se importava em ser sombra minha. Tal aspecto foi mortal para o futuro da crença em Atena. Se estou aqui, é para tentar minorar o imenso dano que ajudei a causar.

Eu fui um tolo... um tolo ao imaginar que o castigo de Kanon não espelharia em mim seus desejos. Eu o julguei... deveria tê-lo entregado às mãos do Grande Mestre, e ele o mataria, mas ao menos a culpa de sangue não seria minha. Por terem sido minhas as mãos que o condenaram, cometi em seguida o erro que nele repudiei.

Não nasci na crença em Atena... minha mãe era ortodoxa fervorosa, e levava-nos, a mim e a meu irmão, na igreja sempre que podia. Antes de dormirmos, lia-nos um trecho da Bíblia. Possuo algum resquício de mentalidade cristã por causa desse hábito. Lembro-me tão bem de uma das frases do Sermão do Monte, a qual era: "Não julgueis para que não sejais julgados". Eu não segui essa máxima, e por isso fui julgado através da mesma medida pela qual julguei. e apesar de atualmente os demais Cavaleiros terem me perdoado, ao menos aparentemente, eu permaneço me martirizando.

Marin volta com os criados e integra-se à conversa dos outros dois presentes. Aproveito e vou até o lavatório, onde há uma bacia cheia d'água, e lavo o rosto. Não dá... se eu permanecer junto deles, demonstrarei o que não quero. O gosto salgado das lágrimas chega a meus lábios novamente, e dele eu não fui capaz ainda de esquecer.

Por mais que eu lave o rosto, as lágrimas não cessam. O que será feito de um guerreiro que mal consegue conter a tristeza perante estranhos? Sei que é duro, mas devo continuar.

Meu irmão... foi uma redenção imensa vê-lo guerreiro de Atena, e também vivo. Mas agora se foi... penso que junto dele, do amparo que tanto ansiei e de vê-lo na posição a qual sempre quis para si, passaria melhor por este calvário. Porém, não devo pensar em mim... meu dever é cumprir as incumbências, sejam lá quais forem as condições.

_Por mais que seja duro, devo continuar..._

**Continua! \o/ **


	4. Chapter 4

Sianne POV

O que faço aqui? Esta é a pergunta mais pertinente. Não combino com este lugar, com estas pessoas, esta festa... quero voltar pro meu vilarejo. Logo chegarão mais pessoas, e eu ficarei cada vez mais vexada. Por que Marin teve a idéia de me trazer aqui?

O Mestre... ou melhor, o ex-Mestre, o qual ajudou meu avô e ao mesmo tempo traiu sua ideologia principal... ele encontra-se presente. O que... o que deveria eu sentir acerca dele? É um homem terrível, mas neste momento não é isso o que aparenta ser. Ele volta e toma seu assento a meu lado outra vez. Seu olhar, porém... seu olhar permanece distante.

- Bem! - Seiya interrompe o silêncio outra vez - Enquanto esse pessoal atrasado não chega, que tal animar um pouco as coisas? Eu trouxe o violão. Quem quer me acompanhar cantando?

- Eu não; você sabe que não tenho o mínimo talento para isso - redargüe Marin, como que se esquivando.

Como Saga nada responde, não vejo outra opção a não ser aceitar, já que não será bom deixar Seiya sem um acompanhante.

- Eu canto. Que música você sabe tocar?

Os demais parecem se surpreender com a minha atitude solícita. Também indicam um interesse fora do comum, como se esperassem tal coisa há tempos.

Como sou grega, Seiya indica uma música tipicamente helênica, folclórica mesmo. O que faço é ensaiar um pouco junto com o violão e começar a cantar. Sempre pensei em minha voz como algo medíocre, mas meus amigos e parentes sempre a elogiaram. Cantava ao cozinhar, lavar roupas, cuidar de meus irmãos menores. Sempre gostei de música. Mas a expressão que os presentes fazem é... um exagero?

Só lhes falta cair para trás. "É a voz de um anjo!", ouço Marin dizer. Mas não penso que o timbre dela seja tão sobrenatural: é algo que eles percebem, mas eu não. Talvez por sempre ter convivido com minha própria voz...

Quando a música acaba, aplaudem efusivamente. Com certeza não é a minha voz que eles admiram! O que... o que será?

Em seguida alguns outros convidados chegam.  
É mais constrangedor ainda para mim. Sinto vontade de fugir, mas permaneço em meu lugar. Alguns deles são Shiryu e Mu. Eles têm um ar bem mais sério que o Cavaleiro de Pégaso. Eu ainda atrevo-me a cumprimentá-los, como camponesa não-instruída que sou, e o que me surpreende é tratarem-me com igualdade. Mais do que isso: com deferência. Alguns outros, tal como Ikki de Fênix, transmitem frieza. Já uns poucos tentam disfarçar tal destaque, mas eu... apenas sinto-me com mais dúvidas.

- Sianne! - chama-me Marin, de repente - Você ainda não cantou a alguns dos convivas. Faça-o agora, para que todos os presentes possam vê-la!

- Mas... Marin... eu não devo cantar tão bem assim, não ao ponto de...

- Canta sim - diz Saga, o Cavaleiro que ainda causa assombro e até algum estranhamento perante alguns da sala - Não haverá mal algum em apresentar-se de novo, pelo contrário.

Não é uma reação distante, como as outras que vieram de si. Ele sorri, e não de maneira tão desgastada quanto antes. Não acho modo de negar... e junto-me a Seiya novamente. Vou soltando a voz aos poucos, cantando outra música grega. Entre uma e outra pessoa, reparo cochichos. Serão sobre mim? É provável, mas não sei porque suscito-lhes atenção.

- É a Donzela do Canto, sem dúvida!

Seiya solta tal exclamação repentina, como se fosse um título atribuído a mim. Mas... a mim? Uma aldeã acostumada ao trabalho braçal? Não; deve ser... algum arroubo repentino seu.

Sento ao lado do anterior Grande Mestre outra vez. Após minha demonstração, o olhar dele parece mais calmo. Será algum... indício?

Tenho de interromper meu raciocínio, pois para meu ainda maior azar, chega ao recinto a atual encarnação da deusa Atena. Meu coração se oprime. Não quero estar em presença de... uma divindade.

Todos, sem exceção, a reverenciam com devoção, até os Cavaleiros de Bronze, os quais já a conhecem desde a presumida infância de sua encarnação atual. Eu, branca como papel, reverencio-a também, sem ter coragem para olhá-la diretamente nos olhos. A jovem de vinte e três anos, surpresa, toma minha cabeça com as mãos e... me faz olhá-la. 

- Quem é você? É a única nesta celebração a quem não conheço.

- Sou... Sianne, aldeã da Vila de Rodório. Desculpe, ó deusa, minha insolência em comparecer numa celebração do Santuário sem ser membro dele, mas Marin insistiu...

Ela me recebe com um sorriso.

- Não há problema. Sinta-se em casa.

Em seguida Saga a reverencia, também evitando seu olhar. Sem mostras de rancor, Atena trata-o com simpatia, deferência até, reconhecendo nele o grande homem que com certeza é.

- Obrigada, Saga, por aceitar sua nova missão e dispensar seu descanso em prol dela.

- Não é mais do que minha obrigação...

- Você poderia tê-la recusado. E mesmo assim aceitou.

A cada um dos presentes, a deusa dirige alguma saudação parecida. Mas já não presto atenção, absorta em meus próprios pensamentos. Por que eu? Por que justo aqui? Já não consigo entender. Aliás, acho que jamais entendi.

A festa continua, celebrando algo ainda incognito para mim. Talvez apenas uma reunião... ou algo o qual não me é permitido saber. Não penso nos defensores de Atena como sociáveis; talvez tal idéia seja um engano meu.

Peço permissão para ir ao banheiro lavar o rosto, pois o calor ainda é forte. Assim que a obtenho de Marin, dirijo-me ao lavatório, ainda pensando sobre a amazona de Águia e seu convite. Pessoas tão diferentes, os Cavaleiros da Deusa Atena... quase deuses, a meu ver. O porte de todos eles é majestoso por si próprio, exceto talvez o de Seiya, mas ele esconde o próprio "ouro", por assim dizer.

Decido parar de pensar sobre o motivo de Marin ter-me convidado, e resolvo voltar para o salão principal, Lá, antes de eu terminar de atravessar o corredor que leva a ela, ouço Marin conferenciando com Saga num tom não muito alto, mas suficientemente volumoso para eu o escutar claramente.

- É ela mesma? - indaga a Amazona de Águia.

- Sim. Tem todos os indícios de o ser.

A guerreira ruiva senta-se assim que me vê chegar. "Ela"?

Permaneço o resto da festa junto de Marin e Seiya, os que melhor me acolheram, e eventualmente lanço um olhar a Saga, o mais "isolado" da reunião; e claro, a Atena, o centro das atenções.

No final de tudo, quando já é noite, todos se despedem, inclusive de mim. Marin e Seiya oferecem-se para me levar em casa. Antes de sair, ainda ouço Atena falando com o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos:

- Você vai para sua casa, Saga?

- Ainda não sei. Sequer tenho certeza de ainda possuir uma casa.

Dou as costas e vou embora, com meus dois companheiros. A presença de Saga, embora ele seja amável, ainda me incomoda. Pois ele é superior, e ainda carrega o estigma de seu passado, por mais que esteja arrependido; é praticamente involuntária tal reação.

Assim que chego em meu lar, meus parentes reverenciam os Cavaleiros que me acompanham, pois eles são venerados em minha vila. Mamãe, especialmente, tem-se demonstrado muuto feliz com a minha amizade com Marin. É como se eu houvesse... sido escolhida, dentre os mais humildes.

Despeço-me de Marin e Seiya, e vou dormir, pois amanhã tenho bastante trabalho em casa. Mas apesar de geralmente ter o sono pesado, custo a adormecer... pois o simples diálogo entre Marin e Saga, sobre a tal "ela", a qual provavelmente sou eu, toma-me o tempo e as energias que restaram-me da noite de festas. 


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5

Saga POV

É manhã. Consegui dormir? Talvez; caso contrário, o tempo não teria passado tão depressa. A costumeira dor de cabeça da noite começa a se dissipar, e eu posso, finalmente, comer alguma coisa sem sentir náuseas. Este é um lado humano do Cavaleiro de Gêmeos que as pessoas não costumam conhecer...

Estou receoso em relação a estas dores de cabeça. Elas sempre precediam meu desvario, portanto, na minha adolescência. Tais dores não me fazem ter senão um crescente palpite sobre estarem ligadas com... a anterior dissociação de personalidade. Estarei eu realmente curado? Caso contrário, poderei arriscar tudo...

Lavo o rosto, desejando dissipar não apenas o sono, mas também a perturbação. Caso aquele "outro ser" não tenha sido completamente destruído e ainda se encontre em mim, posso... ser o pior inimigo do que defendo outra vez. Afasto o pensamento, transtornado. Se Atena requisitou minha vinda, é porque sabia o que estava fazendo.

Decido-me por um banho completo em vez de apenas lavar o rosto. Pode e deve me revigorar para o dia que se sucederá. Em seguida, como algo e me preparo para sair. Antes que eu o faça, porém, a pessoa com quem eu me encontraria vem até mim. Batidas secas são ouvidas na porta. Eu a atendo, os cabelos ainda molhados pelo banho.

A amazona reverencia-me e beija minha mão direita, em sinal de considerar-me numa posição hierárquica superior à sua própria. Ainda me trata como se eu fosse o Mestre... por que?

- Senhor, a jovem iniciará sua preparação hoje. No entanto, é melhor que ela ainda passe por uma melhor identificação. Foi-me dito que a sua tutela, por enquanto, seria a ela a mais apropriada.

- A minha...? Ela... é uma donzela. Não seria melhor acolhida por outra mulher, como você?

- Eu seria a preceptora da menina com muito gosto, mas no último congresso sobre o destino da futura Nike foi firmado que sua tutela deveria ser regida por um Cavaleiro de Ouro. Eu... não passo de uma Amazona de Prata.

- E... por que fui eu o indicado?

- O senhor é o Guerreiro dourado vivo mais experiente. E, se aqueles que o conheceram no passado não se enganam, o senhor era um dos mais dedicados e desinteressados da confraria dos Santos de Atena.

- Confiam demasiado em mim! - digo, abafando um riso de descrença - Até porque... esqueceram de tudo o que houve em seguida, e por minha causa.

Marin aparenta algum constrangimento ao me ver tocar em tal assunto, mesmo que ele seja vexatório apenas para mim. Não demora muito a responder, no entanto:

- A própria Atena o escolheu e indicou. Ela deixa a decisão a seu critério, apesar disso.

- Eu aceito tudo que vier da parte dela e for direcionado à Justiça.

A amazona de Águia faz mais uma reverência, dessa vez um tanto quanto velada, e sai para confirmar minhas resposta aos demais. Fecho a porta. Apenas uma semana após a celebração e tudo já foi decidido... mas, se era para eu ser o tutor, por que não fui convocado ao tal congresso?

Como entro para dentro de casa e tenho de me vestir para sair e encontrar a menina, penso novamente em Marin. "Amazona de Prata"... penso enquanto lembro de sua figura, ora garota, ora mulher atual. Ela sem dúvida alguma tinha condições de tornar-se uma... Amazona de Ouro.

É certo que desde tempos remotos não há uma mulher dentre os Doze Santos de Ouro. Mas... qual seria o problema afinal? Ela desempenha perfeitamente inúmeras atividades requeridas ao cargo. Subiu ao Starhill, debilitada, sem ajuda, sendo que, segundo o que dizem, até mesmo aos Cavaleiros de Ouro é difícil fazê-lo. Justamente por ser uma excelente guerreira, Marin foi rechaçada por meu lado maléfico...

-x-

Flashback - 10 anos antes

-x-

O relogio marca dez horas. Saga vai a seu costumeiro banho matinal. Será isto para si um ritual de sacerdócio ou apenas uma maneira segura de ver a si próprio? Bem, não tão segura assim, dado que seu pior inimigo vive... dentro de seu corpo.

- Aquela garota que você acolheu aqui - começa ele, sem dó, sem piedade e sem demora - Aquela estrangeira. Não a considera muito atrevida?

- Atrevida por que?! A moça não fez nada de errado!

- Isso depende do seu ponto de vista. É claro que fez! Não vê que mesmo por baixo da máscara de amazona ela dirige um olhar de questionamento ao que criamos?

- Ao que _você_ criou. Acha que qualquer guerreiro justo olharia para isso tudo sem estranhar? Eu mesmo, se pudesse, já o haveria sobrepujado há muito!

Um riso abafado ecoa na mente dividida de Saga.

- Sei! Só que, como não pode, faça o seguinte: livre-se dessa menina, dessa Marin! Não a deixe abrir caminhos aqui.

- Não. Ela permanecerá!

- Livre-se dela antes que seja tarde demansi, não só para mim, mas para nós dois! Você também faz parte de tudo isso!

-NÃO!

Um grito de horror chama a atenção de alguns criados. Findo desta feita seu momento de solidão dúbia, Saga se apressa a ocultar sua figura outra vez, a fim de que os serviçais não precisem assinar seus atestados de óbito ao vê-lo.

- Houve algum problema, senhor? - indaga uma serva ao entrar no lavabo, justamente na hora em que o suposto Mestre termina de ocultar sua aparência com os paramentos de costume.

- Hã? Ah, nada. Apenas... uma indisposição. Com licença.

Um grito muito intenso para uma indisposição, sem dúvida.

-x-

Fim do flashback

-x-

Hoje, a adolescente já competente transformou-se em mulher e, pelo visto, se aperfeiçoou ainda mais. Se eu, livre da anomalia que outrora me atingia, tivesse poder para empossá-la... seria capaz de lhe aplicar um teste a fim de habilitá-la a um cargo desses. No entanto... atualmente isso é impossível.

Devo, pois cuidar de minhas obrigações, e somente delas. Saio e me dirijo à Vila de Rodório. Ainda um lugar pitoresco e acolhedor! É fácil achar as casas aqui. Logo encontro a residência da garota. Marin encontra-se lá também, na porta da casa, esperando. Ao ver-me chegar, faz uma reverência profunda.

- Onde ela está? - pergunto, um tanto quanto incomodado com a presença de várias pessoas à minha volta. É quase como o constrangimento de uma nudez, dado que a mesma é puramente social. Assim como fora social e condicional a minha excessiva restrição de imagem no passado.

- Encontra-se lá dentro, despedindo-se de sua mãe, pai e irmãos. Ainda não sabe direito o porquê de estar sendo retirada de sua própria casa, mas como foi um pedido meu, acatou.

- Ela não sabe?! Como? Como tiraremos uma jovem do convívio de sua família sem sequer lhe explicar o porquê?

- Caberá ao senhor prepará-la a esta função conforme os dias passarem. Confiamos em sua competência.

Não creio no que está ocorrendo. Uma... menina... na casa de um homem! É certo que eu também deixei Seiya nas mãos de Marin quando este era apenas uma criança, mas as circunstâncias eram outras.

Finalmente Sianne sai da casa. A mãe a acompanha, um lenço enxugando suas lágrimas ininterruptas.

- O... senhor... será o guardião de minha filha?

- Sim, senhora. Garanto tratá-la como se fosse minha filha, pois tem idade para tal. A honra dela será assegurada enquanto estiver comigo.

Assim que me escuta falar, a progenitora, ainda antes desconfiada de um homem bem mais velho que sua filha porém com aparência ainda jovem, solta uma excoamação de espanto.

- Essa... essa voz... esse porte... essas mãos... o senhor é Saga, o homem que auxiliou meu pai a morrer em paz!

Ela se ajoelha e beija minhas mãos, emocionada. Eu ainda tento me rebaixar:

- Senhora... mesmo assim, a culpa por toda aquela desgraça ter ocorrido é minha!

- Não, eu sei que não! Estava doente naquele tempo, um enfermo sem opção a não ser a de acatar a um espírito maligno! Eu conheço um homem bom quando vejo um, e sei que o senhor é mais ainda do que isso! Não sabe com que gosto lhe confio a minha Sianne!

Ainda embaraçado porém aliviado pela receptividade da mãe, ajudo-a a se levantar e levo a menina comigo até minha residência. Marin nos acompanha até a porta.

- Agora ela é de inteira responsabilidade sua - diz Marin, sem no entanto perder sua postura humilde - Eu a deixo em suas mãos, bem como a família dela também o faz.

Assinto com a cabeça. A Amazona de Águia retira-se em silêncio sem olhar para trás. Entro na casa, sentindo que meu sossego... começa a ter seu fim outra vez, aparentemente.

- Por que me trouxeram para morar em sua casa? - ela pergunta, ainda um tanto receosa.

- Infelizmente não posso dizer o motivo a você. Ainda não. Saberá quando for uma ocasião oportuna, e ela não tardará.

- Minha mãe não queria me deixar ir. Mas quando soube quem o senhor era, até ficou feliz. Porque se houver algum... contato mais íntimo entre nós dois, minha família terá como obrigá-lo a se casar comigo. E meus parentes pensam que seria um ótimo negócio...

Surpreendo-me com a "praticidade" da família de Sianne. Eles são homanos, com certeza; se ela for assim também, não será a nossa escolhida. chego perto dela e lhe digo:

- Eu jamais faria isso com você. Um casamento é algo nobre, mas não entre nós dois. Não desta maneira; não com a incumbência que tenho em relação a você. Não é por ser homem que a verei com esses olhos.

A moça abaixa a cabeça, como que constrangida. Volto a meus afazeres e penso em como poderei treiná-la decentemente nesse meio-tempo... não será uma amazona, tampouco uma mera criada; deverá receber alguma educação de mim, mas... qual?

Isto, apenas o tempo e o Destino dirão.

_Continua... _


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 6

_Narração em terceira pessoa_

Já era o sétimo dia desde que Saga havia acolhido Sianne em sua casa. Naquele período, ele fizera seu melhor para explicar a ela os fundamentos da energia cósmica, contida dentro de cada um. Além disso, dava preceitos básicos de como utilizá-la e alguns exercícios para que ela pudesse já manter contato com esta energia, bem como dominá-la.

No entanto, era difícil para ele. Caso fosse um treino qualquer, para aprendizes a Cavaleiros, ele saberia como projetar e apresentar o conteúdo. Mas para a moça... para quem sequer podia contar sua condição... tornava tudo mais difícil. Até que ponto deveria treiná-la? Ela teria que aprender técnicas físicas também? Não sabia como agir neste aspecto.

Após uma semana, houve uma convocação sobre o destino da moça mais uma vez. Desta vez, Atena não se mostrou presente; apenas Marin. Além dela, no entanto, havia uma pessoa a qual desejaram não identificar por ora... e a qual não se encontrava mais naquele recinto, mas sim no Santuário.

Saga, temendo revelar demais, disse a Sianne para ficar em casa e não revelou qual seria seu compromisso.

- Sianne, veja bem. Preciso comparecer a uma reunião. Fique em casa e não se preocupe. Logo voltarei.

A menina assentiu e foi se ocupar com outras atividades. Desde que chegara à casa de Saga, sentia que ele lhe tratava de modo excessivamente... formal? Apenas a chamava quando tinha alguma explicação ou exercício a lhe passar. Lhe dava bom dia, boa tarde e boa noite; não se recusava a comer junto com ela, na mesma mesa, na hora das refeições. Era justo e gentil; porém distante...

Sianne pensava em seu íntimo que Saga era um homem de espírito vazio... o qual não conseguia mais amar ou sentir o que quer que fosse.

- Será que ele um dia não poderá se recuperar desta... aridez de espírito que tem? Será que tantos anos se ocultando de todos e se dividindo em dois acabaram com sua alma?

A moça fez um gesto de descaso, como tentando afastar o pensamento de sua mente, filosófico demais para seu modo pragmático de pensar.

Foi de encontro aos criados, para ajudá-los com o trabalho de casa. Era seu hábito... e também a ajudava a esquecer a família, a saudade dos pais, dos irmãos, de sua casa.

-x-

A reunião demorou a começar. O Cavaleiro de Gêmeos chegara cedo, encontrando Marin e Seiya já preparados a recebê-lo. Ainda se sentia mal em relação ao passado... mas tentava esquecer tudo o que já passara.

"Afinal", pensava ele, "se me perdoaram não há porque me preocupar mais".

Marin, como lidava há muito tempo com Sianne, tomou a palavra.

- Então, Saga. Como estão indo as coisas com a moça?

- Vão bem. Ela demonstra alguma dificuldade com os primeiros exercícios, mas é coisa normal. Logo ela se acostumará. Há apenas um problema... eu já não sei se estou ensinando "demais" ou "de menos" a ela. Nunca sei se estou privando informação ou se revelarei demais sobre sua natureza.

- Está bem, Saga. Muito em breve lhe revelaremos a que veio. Ainda vamos debater sobre a melhor hora de lhe dar tamanha carga. Deixe-a se acostumar com o cotidiano das energias, e então tudo ficará mais claro e fácil a si. O assunto principal de hoje, no entanto, não será Sianne.

O Cavaleiro de Gêmeos se surpreendeu, levantando levemente uma de suas sobrancelhas. Marin prosseguiu:

- O assunto pertinente hoje, Saga... é seu irmão.

- Meu... irmão?!

- Sim. Você não estranhou o fato de ele não ter voltado junto com você?

- Eu...

Saga não tinha resposta para aquilo; mas enfim, o que Marin conhecia sobre Kanon, se nem mesmo o Grande Mestre da época, Shion, sabia muito? Kanon sempre fora algo sob sua jurisdição, seu controle; algo _seu_. Seu irmão. Sabia que havia perdido o controle sobre ele quando ele fora para o Mar; mas duvidava que houvesse alguém que o conhecesse tão bem no Reino Marinho quanto Saga o conheceu.

Mas... o que estava pensando? Aquela linha de raciocínio já estava indo longe demais. "Preciso me acostumar à vida na Terra outra vez", disse de si para si. "Esta cadeia de pensamentos deve ser reprimida. Na Vida devemos esconder mais o que pensamos..."

- Pois bem. Seu irmão está aqui.

A voz cristalina da moça caiu sobre Saga como uma pancada. Uma pancada inacreditável.

- Marin... eu... o que... o que meu irmão faz aqui?!

- Ele também tem uma função para cumprir na Terra, antes de finalmente partir. E vocês cumprirão tal missão juntos.

- Onde... onde Kanon está?

- Já foi para a casa de vocês.

- Por que me chamaram para cá, então? Se tudo o que me restava era esperá-lo em casa!

- Ainda há o que falar sobre Sianne, em relação a vocês dois. Saga, seu irmão deve cuidar da segurança e da parte física da moça, enquanto você deve zelar pela parte emocional e espiritual... e bem, é apenas isto. Se quiser ir, já está dispensado; era esta a mensagem que Atena tinha para lhe dar.

Marin se sentia estranha ao falar daquele modo com o homem que havia sido o Grande Mestre; ele, que a acolhera àquele novo e estranho universo quando ela era pouco mais do que uma criança. Mas agora era a mediadora entre a Deusa e Saga, que por sua vez era o guardião da encarnação de Nike.

Saga levantou da cadeira onde se encontrava sentado, meio tonto. Estava quase cambaleando; a onda de choque havia sido muito forte. Ainda não conseguia raciocinar ou acreditar direito naquilo; e portanto, para que a verdade fizesse efeito em seu coração, precisava vê-la.

E com efeito, quando se despediu fria e apreensivamente da Amazona de Águia, foi até sua casa, sentiu aquele cosmo conhecido seu... tão conhecido... emanando sem reservas ou mostras de se ocultar.

- Kanon...

O "baque" havia sido tanto, que mal conseguia se manter de pé. Como não havia nada próximo em que se apoiar, teve de respirar fundo várias vezes para manter o equilíbrio. Seu irmão estava na casa... ele podia... não; ele devia entrar.

- Sianne!

Repentinamente, Saga lembrou da garota. O que seu irmão pensaria dela quando a visse? Pior: o que Sianne pensaria de Kanon? Confundiria ele consigo próprio?

Foi tomando fôlego e dando alguns passos à frente com esforço que Saga conseguiu chegar à porta de sua propriedade. Entrando lá, viu seu gêmeo sentado na sala de estar. Imediatamente, Kanon levantou seu olhar para Saga e perscrutou seus olhos.

- Kanon...

O mais velho dos gêmeos quase perdeu o fôlego e o equilíbrio. Kanon apenas teve tempo de se levantar da cadeira e impedir seu irmão de se estatelar no chão. O corpo de Saga tremia nos braços de Kanon; ele se sentia mal, sem coordenação.

- Saga!

O Cavaleiro de Gêmeos nada conseguiu fazer, senão afundar sua cabeça no ombro de seu irmão. Tentou ainda firmar os dedos nos braços de Kanon, mas tal tarefa se demonstrava inútil. Ele sequer conseguia proferir alguma palavra.

Kanon o colocou gentilmente sentado numa cadeira, ao que Saga inclinou sua cabeça para trás e tentou se recuperar. Era muito forte... muito forte para si.

Sianne chegou neste momento à sala. Tomou um susto também, pois não sabia que Kanon havia retornado. Ao vê-lo chegar, pensou que era Saga; apenas estranhou o fato de ele não dizer absolutamente nada. Pois sequer Saga era tão calado ou reservado.

- Não se incomode – respondeu Kanon à indagação dela, por menos que ela houvesse externado sua preocupação verbalmente – Eu estou aqui para também olhá-la, dentre outras coisas.

A aldeã não teve reação, senão reverenciá-lo; da mesma maneira que fez com Saga quando o viu na celebração. Assim como seu irmão, Kanon, negou-se a aceitar o gesto.

- Você é muito mais do que pensa ser para me reverenciar, senhorita!

A moça se sentiu estranha perante aquele comentário, e Saga temeu que a partir dele ela pudesse "adivinhar" coisas que ainda não deveriam ser reveladas.

Sianne, porém, não reagiu ou perguntou mais nada. Saiu do cômodo e foi cuidar de outras coisas.

Kanon, assim que a menina deixou o quarto, abraçou a Saga e lhe disse baixinho, de repente:

- Eu te amo, Saga. Estou feliz em finalmente estar de volta.

O gêmeo mais velho nada conseguiu responder; apenas deixou que as lágrimas saíssem involuntárias de seus olhos. Deitou a cabeça no ombro de seu irmão e ali ficou, deixando-se levar pelo sentimento de que a espera finalmente havia acabado. Sim; pois todos aqueles anos, inclusive sua morte, haviam sido uma longa e dura espera pela volta de Kanon. Deitar nos braços dele era como sentir o fim de uma noite sombria e tenebrosa.

E finalmente, ao sentir que ele estava consigo, são e salvo, adormeceu sem culpa e paz, no ombro de seu gêmeo.


	7. Chapter 7

Cap. 7

Saga acordou devagar. Estava ainda nos braços de Kanon, mas não saberia dizer há quanto tempo. Piscou os olhos devagar, tentando se levantar. Sentiu uma dor estranha no corpo, um desgaste emocional. Parecia ter tomado uma surra.

- Kanon... há quanto tempo estou aqui?

- Há apenas cinco minutos. Não se preocupe, a menina está em outro cômodo. Pode deitar em meu ombro sem medo de ser visto...

- Não, eu não tenho vergonha de você... eu não tenho...

As lágrimas afloraram novamente dos olhos do Santo de Gêmeos. Kanon o deitou novamente em seu ombro, e o esperou parar de chorar.

- Eu sei, Saga... eu sei que isto pra você é algo novo, é algo inusitado... pra mim também é.

- A mim, Kanon... parece um sonho impossível que se concretiza em frente a meus olhos sem que eu consiga acreditar. Você voltou...

- Sim. E embora eu saiba que você precisa se readaptar a essa nova realidade, que ainda temos muitas coisas a discutir entre nós dois, eu e você... mesmo assim, a prioridade deve ser mantida.

- Sianne...

- Sim. Devemos discutir o que fazer com ela, não é verdade? E creio que em dois, este trabalho será melhor do que sozinho.

O gêmeo mais moço sorriu ao mais velho... e assim, apenas numa comunicação muda, ambos depreenderam que estavam completamente juntos outra vez.

- Kanon... - disse Saga, levantando aos poucos - conversemos sobre nós dois depois. E... e Sianne? Você sabe algo sobre ela?

- Shhhh, não fale tão alto. Sei, sei que ela é a encarnação da deusa Nike, e que ela ficará sob nossa custódia nos próximos tempos.

- Sim; mas... devemos protegê-la de quê? De quem? Não compreendo...

Kanon silenciou. Ele sabia de quem deveriam resguardar a donzela, mas não disse... pois seu irmão poderia vir a se assustar com a perspectiva.

"É melhor não", Kanon pensou. "Infelizmente, ele precisará passar por este fardo sozinho. Completamente sozinho".

- Saga, logo o tempo dirá quem será o inimigo a ser enfrentado. Creio que agora é hora de cuidarmos de nós dois...

-...de nós dois?

- Sim...

- O que... o que tem pra falar?

- Muita coisa... afinal de contas, foram muitos e muitos anos, não foram?

- Eu não sei se estou pronto pra falar disso com você agora. É... é tão recente, Kanon...

- Então está bem. Falemos disso depois.

Saga se sentia tão fora de si, tão mal-acostumado àquele tipo de situação, que não conseguia reagir. Durante todos aqueles anos, pensara no que dizer a Kanon caso se reencontrassem, fosse no mundo dos mortos ou dos vivos... mas no momento, nada vinha à sua cabeça.

-x-

Sentada em sua cama, Marin pensava, refletia... e de repente sentira o cosmo irrequieto de Saga sobre as questões que em breve precisariam enfrentar no Santuário.

Escondendo o cosmo e os pensamentos dele, a Amazona de Águia pensou apenas consigo própria:

"Mal sabe você, Santo de Gêmeos... que o inimigo maior de si mesmo será a si mesmo... novamente."

-x-

Sianne gastou o dia em tarefas corriqueiras. Ajudava as criadas, e Saga não a impedia de fazê-lo. Kanon não tivera mais contatos com ela além daquele inicial, mas de qualquer modo, nem mesmo a Saga ela procurou muito àquele dia. Estava vexada; dois gêmeos retornavam da morte em poucos dias, e isso não era exatamente algo com o qual ela estivesse acostumada a lidar. Qualquer um em seu lugar acharia estranho.

Saga, pelo que ela depreendia, não estava mais magoado com Kanon; o perdoara de fato, trazia-lhe coisas, comidas, queria ficar sempre ao lado do irmão, para lhe mostrar sempre que ele estava de volta à sua casa, ao seu lar... que aquele era, de novo, o seu lugar. Kanon, por sua vez, não demonstrava rancor também, a despeito de todo o passado com o Cabo Sounion e etcétera. Ele parecia ter entendido o porquê de Saga ter feito o que fez, agora que enfim havia amadurecido e compreendido o que Atena desejava de si.

No final daquele dia, ela dormiria num quarto isolado, enquanto Saga e Kanon dormiriam no mesmo quarto. Como faziam quando eram crianças... afinal de contas, por que não "reviver" um pouco aqueles tempos?

Ela se deitou, tentando equilibrar a mente ante todas aquelas novidades e acontecimentos inusitados... e logo sentiu sono. Mas antes dele, se sentiu estranha... como se algo a ameaçasse.

"Por que devo eu me sentir assim?", pensou ela segundos antes de dormir. "Afinal, estou na casa de dois dos mais fortes guerreiros de Atena... não tenho nada a temer".

E assim dormiu...

Porém... após algum tempo assim, uma temível figura de cabelos negros e olhos avermelhados entrou no quarto da propensa deusa Nike...

_Continua... _

_-x-_

_NA: SAIU! Saiu do hiatus após mais de um ano! NÃO CREIO!_

_*solta fogos*_

_A fic antes não tinha plot pra terminar. Se eu fizesse aquelas fics de "sagas contra demais deuses", ia ficar extenso demais porque já havia seis capítulos. Porém... resolvi fazer uma coisa mais "enxuta" e agora o fim da fic sai!_

_Bjusss! Espero atualizar logo o próximo!_


	8. Chapter 8

Cap. 8

Sianne dormia a sono solto, com uma preocupação latente em si, mas não sabia dizer o porquê de tal preocupação existir... quando foi tomada por rudes mãos de unhas longas.

- Hã?

- Quieta, garota! Você deve permanecer em silêncio, caso contrário sua morte estará selada!

- Quem... quem é você?

Ela reconhecia aquela voz, se bem que o timbre dela fosse estranho, diferente. Era a voz de... Saga? Sem ter tempo de mais conjecturar, Sianne foi bruscamente arrancada da cama, de camisola como estava, e ia ser arrastada para fora do quarto quando ela vê Saga... ou Kanon? Entrando no recinto de dormir e desferindo um tremendo golpe certeiro contra a pessoa que desejava lhe raptar. O homem caiu, mas não a largou.

- Vejo que está de volta! - foi o que disse um dos gêmeos, o que a defendera, o qual ela não sabia ser Saga ou Kanon.

- Estou! E isto não é de seu agrado?

- Por que seria, verme cruel? Não vê que hoje me encontro como defensor de Atena? Largue a moça e deixe meu irmão em paz!

O gêmeo que a defendera trazia uma lamparina na mão esquerda. Com tal luz, ainda que fraca, Sianne conseguiu olhar para o rosto de seu agressor. E pasmem, era mesmo Saga! Só que com os cabelos negros, os olhos vermelhos e o semblante demonstrado em puro ódio...

Àquele instante ela compreendeu tudo perfeitamente. O homem que a defendera era Kanon, e o seu raptor era Saga... com seu lado maléfico aflorado.

- Saia - dizia Kanon, com firmeza na voz.

- Não é a você quem compete retirar-me! É a seu irmão, o qual não consegue se controlar! Não desperdiçarei a oportunidade de ter Nike em minhas mãos, principalmente agora que ela é encarnada e portanto pode demonstrar seu pleno poder! Sim... Nike! Com ela obterei o poder dos mares, da Terra e do Céu!

- Não se eu estiver aqui para impedir!

Kanon tentou desferir mais um golpe contra o lado maléfico de seu irmão, mas ele foi mais rápido e se esquivou. Sem largar a menina, atravessou o batente da porta e ia saltar para fora da mesma, quando Kanon desferiu um chute nas costas dele, o qual o fez se desequilibrar e cair em cima de Sianne. A aldeã gritou de dor, pois o peso dele era bem maior que o seu.

- Pois então! - bradou Kanon, tomando os cabelos de Saga em suas mãos e puxando-os para cima - Saia! Saia do corpo de Saga, ou eu não respondo por meus atos!

- Hun... se me golpear, Kanon... ela sofre dano também. E... o seu irmão... está dentro de mim. Ele morre também se eu morrer... quer fazer isso com ele?

O riso sardônico, terrível, de Saga em sua face ruim, era insuportável.

- Se for necessário matar Saga para extirpá-lo, eu o matarei! Explosão Galáctica!

O golpe atingiu a ambos, Saga e Sianne, em cheio. A moça pensou que pudesse morrer, tamanho o impacto; mas uma coisa impressionante aconteceu. Suas mãos brilharam, um brilho dourado-claro. Tal brilho aumentou, se alastrou, e ela enfim, involuntariamente, disparou uma bola de energia em direção a Saga. Ele pareceu gemer de dor, mas em seguida caiu desacordado. Seus cabelos estavam dourados novamente, e seu semblante parecia estar normal.

Sianne levantou-se, assustada com o que fizera e com sua própria capacidade de reação. Não sabia o que era aquela energia, nem o que fizera com Saga. Não bastasse o ataque que tivera, ainda havia aquilo como elemento surpresa.

Kanon levantava Saga do chão e o colocava em cima da cama de Sianne. Ela enfim teve coragem de falar.

- Senhor, ele vai ficar bem?

- Não sei... o que você fez com ele?

- Não faço idéia!

- Ora! E essa agora! Saga está tomado por sua personalidade maligna novamente! É uma pena, Sianne, mas você não pode ficar aqui conosco.

- Eu... eu sinto muito.

- A culpa não é sua... agora vista-se; temos de marcar uma reunião de emergência para resolver isto!

Sentindo-se mal, desconsolada, Sianne tomou suas coisas e se vestiu com roupas normais. Não sabia o que fazer, nem o que pensar.

Após algum tempo, Saga acordou. Era "Saga" novamente, em sua personalidade normal. Parecia lembrar do que havia acontecido, pois seu semblante expressava tristeza e dor.

- Desculpe-me, Sianne, eu...

- O senhor não tem culpa! Eu acredito que o senhor não é desta forma... que aquele homem não é o senhor... mas ele falou em Nike... ela é a deusa da vitória. Falou como se... se eu fosse ela...

- Você? Bem... creio que está na hora de revelar enfim... Sianne, você é a presente encarnação da deusa Nike.

- E-eu?

- Sim. Por isso... por isso foi escolhida para ser guiada por nós.

Mal segurando as lágrimas, Saga ajoelhou-se perante ela e lhe beijou as mãos.

- Não posso... não posso deter sua guarda! Não sou digno disto!

Sem se segurar mais, Saga chorou nas mãos da moça. Compadecida, ela o abraçou. Kanon, o qual era mais prático do que Saga, logo os separou e lembrou da urgência do ocorrido.

- Precisamos fazer a reunião. Sianne, por favor, vá até a casa de Marin e a chame. Precisamos falar com ela também, já que ela a conhece melhor do que nós.

- Sim!

Sem hesitar, Sianne saiu e foi em busca da amazona de Águia. Saga estava envergonhado por ter de se exibir seus erros novamente... e pior, não sabia como evitá-los.

Tentou chamar a seu irmão para falar sobre aquilo.

- Kanon...

O gêmeo respondera dando um soco no rosto de Saga. O mesmo não entendeu a reação do outro...

- Kanon! O que...

- Você é um fraco, Saga!

- Por que me diz isso?

- Você não consegue se conter! Não consegue destruir o demônio que habita em você! Reaja!

- Quem é você, Kanon, para dizer se sou fraco ou não? Você nunca teve um demônio desta natureza habitando seu interior!

- Mas eu conheço você. Como ninguém. E conheço o que vai dentro de você. Ele pode ser destruído, basta você querer!

- Não é simples assim! Não, Kanon, você nunca saberá o que eu sofri! Ele... ele apareceu em mim por minha responsabilidade, mas também por sua causa!

- Eu sei. Eu sei que lhe fiz mal, e me arrependo disto. Mas você deveria ter sido mais forte! Este foi, Saga, seu único erro em relação a mim. Você não conseguiu abdicar de mim, esquecer de mim para seguir ao caminho da justiça. Antes de eu ser seu irmão, eu estava sendo uma ameaça! Ora, seu lado maléfico apenas apareceu porque não conseguiu lidar bem com minha perda! Em outros tempos eu me orgulharia disso como se fosse uma lisonja, mas hoje... você devia ter sido forte e racional, Saga!

- E foi exatamente isto que tentei fazer... mas não consegui! Sim, sou fraco, sou pusilânime, mas você...! Você ocasionou tudo isto em mim, não vê como foi duro a mim separar-me de você, e ainda me julga...! Dói demais, Kanon!

E como se sentisse uma dor física, Saga se dobrou em dois e chorou mais um pouco. Kanon ficou pensando se não teria sido cruel demais... mas de qualquer forma, sem demonstrar muita compaixão ou sentimento, foi até Saga e o levantou novamente, fazendo-o olhar para si.

- Diga-me, Saga. Você se arrepende de ter-me castigado no Cabo Sounion?

- Sim e não.

- Como assim?

- "Não", porque eu realmente não poderia deixar alguém ameaçador, como você estava na época, solto. E "sim" porque eu mesmo também deveria ter-me castigado... em vez de ter julgado apenas a você. Porque afinal de contas... veja só a mim. Sou um perigo para a moça, e você não mais... sou muito mais digno de castigo do que você já foi um dia... Kanon, eu não sei como me livrar deste ser sozinho...!

Kanon o observou com olhos austeros, porém desta vez ternos.

- Você terá de encarar esse fardo sozinho, Saga. Eu posso ficar a seu lado, mas apenas você saberá como se livrar completamente disto.

Sendo assim, Kanon abraçou a Saga e o manteve em seus braços até que o irmão sentisse que podia lidar com os fatos e se preparar para a reunião.

_Continua..._

_-x-_

_Dessa vez não vou mais demorar pra atualizar! Ah, e para a leitora Krika Haruno, que tinha dúvidas sobre a cor do cabelo do Saga: no mangá, Saga bom é loiro e Saga ruim tem cabelos negros. Eu uso o parâmetro do mangá._

_Beijos!  
_


End file.
